The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Episode 3: An Ensemble takes Action
Set to another part of the multiverse, all the with a S Flag on top of it and we see Slade and Anti Cosmo who are holding a pair of scissors with a knot with a massive audience of people Slade: Ladies, and Gentlemen. I present to you all residents of Ensemblevania our newest source of entertainment we have been in the business Anti Cosmo: How would you like to have your own personal choice to see any musical you wanted to any time? Well Slade and I have worked month by month to make this source of entertainment and yes we knew you already can see musicals, we intend to make you see any musical of your choice at any time Slade: And If you're not the mood, play at our casinos and leave your children at our Tommy E Cheese's. We would have called gotten it Chuckie-E Cheese but someone would sue us. Anti Cosmo: Slade, why not we could kick their asses Slade: Because Anti Cosmo, I need to make it our own title, and Celes had the Rugrats in mind. The Two notice that people are starting to get impatient as the two are conversing for a bit too long and they notice it Slade: Anyway, Ladies and Gentlemen. I welcome you all "As both Anti Cosmo and him cut the knot together" All the customers enter the establishment with Mojo Jojo, Celes, Hades and Sideshow Bob approaching the duo. Hades: You Know I could have actually be the MC who introduced our new establishment. You Two took too long Slade: Well I am the one who rules Ensemblevania, Anti Cosmo was the one with the idea so it was natural that we both introduced it. Still you're in charge of everything in this establishment in both departments. So I believe that's fair Hades's sore mood turns to a cheerful one as he hears Slade out. Hades: Fair Enough, Boys it's time for fun with the Master of Ceremonies, Hades lord of the underworld "runs off or slithers off" The other 3 walk with Slade and Anti Cosmo in to the building as they begin discussing manners Anti Cosmo: So what did you think of our idea Sideshow Bob: It look pretty nice, I say. Where did you get the idea? Slade: Like I said, unlimited endless entertainment. Their choice, of time and fun, basically you make money anytime of the day. Since there are those who will stay all night Mojo Jojo: Interesting proposition Anti Cosmo: We also thought about how to incorporate us all in it Celes: Me, Ventress and Black Curveo are all basically going to bounce people out Slade: Yes, while you do that. I have Technus and The Flying Dutchman run the casinos. With Bob running the musical side with HIM. With Hades running the entire operation with Manray and Mojo. Where as us two basically run the business Sideshow Bob: Respectful decisions Anti Cosmo: Not to mention, we sadly had to downsize a bit to just us 13. Mojo: So we're an ensemble of 13, to say we are 3 more than 10. 13 the first number that has teen that marks being a teen and the number that is associated with HIM is heard from the background as he hears Mojo ranting and tells him basically HIM: MOJO SHUT UP, WE GET IT! Now stop ranting Mojo: I was making a point about the down sizing Slade: Okay then, let's get down to business, Everyone to your stations Mojo, Sideshow Bob and Celes all go off to their stations as Anti Cosmo and Slade both watch them. Anti Cosmo: Let the spreading of bad luck at gambling begin Slade: The Casino was your idea, AC. And it's fitting for you anyway. Now let's get back to our office. We have a shipment coming in and apparently we both need to sign on it. Fed Up Ex is clearly not the way of the future As the two leave to their office, a drone files in and Mojo Jojo notices it and grabs it Mojo: Hmm, How did this get here? Sideshow Bob: Something up Mojo? Mojo: Yes, I find this drone and has a message from us from Triangle Boy and Jumper Girl Sideshow Bob: That's Phineas and Isabella from The B Team. Well do they have to tell us. Mojo: Apparently, They believe someone is after Slade. Because they were attacked earlier by a crazy speedster and apparently they tracked down that We are his next target. That's is to say that "Mojo begins whispering from here on" That This man targeted the robot and his pals first, and then is targeting us as we are second which is right after first. Sideshow Bob: We need to find Slade. Now. Mojo and Sideshow Bob both run after Slade, and Hades sees them run and goes after them Hades: Slow Down Boys, where's the fire? Mojo: On your head Hades Hades: "checks his head and he can't help be a little amused about that" Funny, really why Sideshow Bob: We might under threat Hades, Phineas and Isabella send us this drone with a note Hades: I'll go find Slade, You two inform the others Mojo: Wait, what's that Sideshow Bob and Mojo see Black Curveo tied up and take off the tape off her mouth Sideshow Bob: Curvero what's going on? Black Curvero: He's back, Bob. It's impossible Mojo: Who's Back? Black Curvero: That Pale Faced Freak Sideshow Bob: We know all a lot of freaks, be a little more specific Celes then runs over to the three herself and draws her sword out Celes: Bob You know damn well who's back. ..................... At Slade's office, he and Anti Cosmo are bringing in their supplies and over seeing everything going on Anti Cosmo: Opening Night was a success Slade, we have a turnout higher than we could have imagined Slade: This was why we came up with the idea, Anti Cosmo. Hades then enters the room in front of the two, with Phineas and Isabella's note Hades: Slade, Anti Cosmo we have a problem. Someone might be coming after us, and we need to gear down Slade: Who? Hades: A Insane Speedster Slade: I have a question, You and HIM are basically the devils and yet we need more help to fight people Anti Cosmo: Why are you questioning this Slade: Basically If I didn't, then the audience would. Hades: I bet they're always thinking of that Slade: "takes out his phone" Dial the girls. The Chair in the office turns around on the three and it's none other than The Joker himself with Black Curveo's phone The Joker: Oh I'm sorry, Mrs. Curveo can't come to the phone right now she's all tied up. Got to love the classics Anti Cosmo and Slade both look shocked at The Joker here. Anti Cosmo for him being back and Slade because he somehow got in his office. Hades meanwhile pulls out his phone and makes a call Hades: Uh Yes Mr.Dutchman, Did you let your collected souls loose? recently, I'm asking because being one overdue soul who has been REAPED many times is standing right in front of us The Joker: Oh Hades, is that way to greet an old friend? Anti Cosmo: "holds his wand to Joker" You're no friend of ours Slade: Curveo can take care of herself The Joker: As you as well, apparently Slade: Get out of Here The Joker: You Know, I expected a nice hello after so many years. But apparently I was asking for too much from you three At this cue that's when Thawne speeds in and attacks Slade. Thawne: Hello Slade, long time no see Slade: Who is this guy? Hades: Probably one of your former flunkies Slade: I don't know who he is, but he was not in my employ Thawne: Yes, I know. I don't need to be reminded Slade: What do you hope to accomplish by attacking me on my property? Thawne: Revenge on you, and your team, Slade. I already menaced your robot friend and now it's your turn "throws Slade across the room" Anti Cosmo: "attacks Joker and Thawne by blasting them" So you're in with him The Joker: "smiling at Anti Cosmo devilishly" Yes i"m working with Eobard. He has managed to pull me out from that time where you all killed me. And I will stay alive this time, AC. As we speak we have our men inside attacking you and your friends Hades: "torching enemies trying to come into the office" He ain't joking guys Thawne is then seen picking up something from Slade's office and then he throws Slade down and starts to threaten him Thawne: Consider myself merciful Slade, for not killing you now. The only reason you're alive is because I need your stuff and I have made a promise to The Joker. You and Bender may have stopped me the first time, but I will not fail twice, you will pay for the transgressions you have caused me The Joker: "on a walkie-talkie" Toffee we got what we came for Toffee "on his own watching Slade's men fight": Excellent, Bender is indeed forming his group to combat us. Deathstroke is just about done with his work. Thawne: Let's go Thawne speeds out with Joker in tow to Slade's confusion Slade: How did we face him before? In the opening theatre room, Slade's men are fighting with Thawne's own army who has a majority on them Mojo Jojo: How did this guy get in with all these gun toting men Ventress: Apparently someone let him in Mojo Jojo: Are you implying I had something to do with this HIM: LESS TALKING and more zapping. Technus: Sideshow Bob is taking a check for us, "electrocutes more soldiers HIM: What did you find? Sideshow Bob: Well, someone forced their way in and they happened to be monsters due to the skin that decayed off them Celes: Do You have an idea on what kind of monster Sideshow Bob: A Lizard, Manray: Have we told Slade? Technus: Hades is telling him now Ventress: Manray, heads up "As someone is sneaking up on Manray Manray: Die, chalk-faced goon " Manray prepares to attack only to see it was the Dutchman" The Flying Dutchman: Easy there, Hat head Manray: Don't sneak up on us like that The Flying Dutchman: Ghost?, Flying Dutchman?, Hello Black Curveo: What's your deal Dutchman? The Flying Dutchman: Well, I found somebody who was on his way here and wanted to speak to Slade, So I brought him here for Slade to see Sideshow Bob: And you brought whom? Mojo: Looks like a Typical Geek Scientist to me Slade, Anti Cosmo and Hades all enter the room right as Mojo is talking and stand in front of the rest of the villains Slade: Who wishes to see me?, The Flying Dutchman: This mortal! The Flying Dutchman shows the mortal and it's a tall human with glasses, a pulse rifle in his hand and brown hair Hades: So this guy wanted to see Slade?, Sorry Kid we don't have any job offers at the moment Anti Cosmo: I don't think he's here for that, if he showed up right now out the blue and after dealing with the Speedster in the Banana Rama suit he must have some deal with Thawne. The Flying Dutchman: This mortal name is Harry Wells, He introduced himself to me when he asked to find Slade Slade: Thank You Mr.Dutchman, So Harry what brings you on my turf, in my world Harry: Really you getting straight to the point?, Fine Then I will get to my point. I'm from an alternate multiverse who has been working with a team called Team Flash led by a speedster named Barry Allen. Where the crew has faced all kinds of meta human threats which started with a man in a yellow suit who killed his mother named Eobard Thawne who is back from the supposed dead and I went away from the team to track him down and I tracked him here Mojo: "yawns" Could you have said that any faster?, I swear you were reinstating and repeating the same thing like clockwork on who you are Harry: Monkey Boy, Sit down let me continue and go get yourself a Banana Mojo: "grumbles" I'll shove a Banana in your mouth you condescending, arrogant, mumbo-jumbo talking accursed human. Slade: Never mind him, Continue. You were searching for Thawne, a man who tried killing me a little bit go. Harry: Team Flash was having some trouble catching Thawne, since there were all kinds of meta-humans outbreaks so he unfortunately went to the back seat. I knew he was a threat, so I went after myself and when I found him here. I heard from your civilians when I asked them if they saw Thawne or a man in a yellow suit. They told me to go find you Slade, because I want you guys to help me and Team Flash defeat him Anti Cosmo: Well thankfully, we have a steak in this. Eobard knows who we are even though we haven't met him before Celes: Maybe you and Slade have met him, maybe you forget him Harry: He's quick enough to travel in time, so it's obvious that he knows of who you are. Though it is an interesting point how he would know you. My Universe has a Thawne of our own, though I or Team Flash haven't encountered him yet. Sideshow Bob: Interesting Technus: But why now take action? Hades: Yeah, we're a little suspicious, that someone just comes knocking like that Harry: Because the multiverse is at risk, yours and maybe mine too. While Team Flash is indeed versatile, I kno we don't alone have a chance against Thawne and whatever grand plan he's up to. With your help, we might Slade: Same for us, Harry. I have someone who also wants to help and I need to get in contact with him. Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The4everreival Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 1